1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to inflatable airbags, and more specifically to an inflatable airbag system for a vehicle seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles employ seating systems that accommodate the passengers of the vehicle. The seating systems include restraint systems that are calculated to restrain and protect the occupants in the event of a collision. The primary restraint system commonly employed in most vehicles today is the seatbelt. Seatbelts usually include a lap belt and a shoulder belt extending diagonally across the occupant's torso from one end of the lap belt to a mounting structure located proximate to the occupant's opposite shoulder.
In addition, automotive vehicles may include supplemental restraint systems. The most common supplemental restraint system employed in automotive vehicles today is the inflatable airbag. In the event of a collision, the airbags are deployed as an additional means of restraining and protecting the occupants of the vehicle.
Although airbag systems have worked for their intended purpose, some disadvantages remain. For instance, stowed airbag systems can take up significant room within the vehicle. Thus, designing adequate space for stowing an airbag system within the vehicle can be difficult.
Furthermore, the operating life of airbag systems can be limited by exposure to contaminants, loading, and the like. For instance, door-mounted airbag systems can be particularly susceptible to contamination because the airbag system in effect moves outside the vehicle when the door is opened. Slamming the vehicle door can also impart harmful loads on these door-mounted airbag systems.
Moreover, airbag systems can include expensive components. For instance, many airbag systems include a cover member in which the inflatable airbag is stowed. When the airbag inflates for deployment out of the cover member, the airbag transfers significant force to the cover member. The cover member is typically designed to withstand these forces and remain intact to thereby direct the inflating airbag in the predetermined direction. In order to withstand these forces, the cover member is made out of relatively expensive material, which is undesirable.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for an airbag system that can be conveniently and compactly stowed within a vehicle. There also remains a need in the art for an airbag system that is less susceptible to contamination so as to improve the operating life of the airbag system. Furthermore, there remains a need in the art for an airbag system that includes less expensive components.